


Technique

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU, little mentions of mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is an Economics teacher and Ray just joined the teaching force, and they have total crushes on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here

Joel Heyman had never really liked kids, but he loved stocks, money, and talking. Becoming a teacher seemed like a great idea, so he began teaching economics, and helping in the drama club. His life was average, and he liked it that way. There was no guessing or unknown. Joel didn’t like the unknown.  
………………………………………………………..  
Ray Narveaz Jr. loved kids, and he loved teaching, so it was only obvious he became a teacher. He also loved numbers, so becoming a Algebra teacher was the perfect thing for him. He was lucky enough to get a job at a very lovely school in Austin, Texas. Sure uprooting his New York life was hard, but it was also easy. Ray loved the unknown.  
………………………………………………………..  
"Did you guys hear? The new math teacher for the 10th graders showed up, he’s really nice!" Gavin’s British accent broke through Joel’s concentration on grading.

It was the beginning of morning,and most of the teachers were in the lounge, grabbing coffee, and a quick snack before the day began.

"Why can’t they just get rid of math all together? It’s so fucking terrible," Michael piped up.

"Michael! Just because you’re bad at math doesn’t mean it’s terrible," Gavin whined.

Gavin Free the physics teacher, and Michael Jones the English teacher, were two very unlikely friends. Michael and his colorful array of language, and Gavin with his science theories, they worked though.

Joel laughed quietly as Michael swatted Gavin in the face, and Gavin ran off fake crying. Michael followed him out, yelling down the hall at him. Joel glanced back down at his papers, shuffling them together.

"Do they always do that?" a voice asked startling Joel, he looked up quickly, and no his heart did not just do a weird thing, and his stomach did not just get butterflies…seriously.

"Yes all the time actually. I presume you’re the new algebra teacher then, since I’ve never seen you," Joel said.

"Yes! I’m Ray Narveaz Jr., nice to meet you," Ray held out his hand which Joel took.

"I’m Joel Heyman, the economics teacher."

There was a beat of awkward silence then, in which Joel cleared his throat before saying he had to get to his class, and dashing off. In the safety of his empty classroom he banged his head against the whiteboard. Because Ray Narveaz Jr. was hot as fuck.  
………………………………………………………  
Joel avoided Ray like the plague, opting to eat lunch, and grade papers in his classroom rather than run the risk of running into Ray in the lounge or hallways. It worked for about a month, and in that month Joel swore up and down that his little crush on Ray was gone and burned out.

Joel decided he could now safely venture the halls, and head to lounge, to see if he could find a quick snack and a refill on his coffee. Since his crush on Ray was gone…..seriously. He whistled to himself, opening the door to find Gavin and Michael huddled close together, both their heads snapping up as he entered.

"Sup J-Roll! I haven’t seen you in a bloody while!" Gavin happily exclaimed.

"I was avoiding you," Joel replied, setting himself in a seat.

"That’s mean!" Gavin cried, putting his head on Michael’s chest pretending to wail.

"Really cause Ray seems to think you’re avoiding him," Michael said, pushing Gavin off of him.

"W-what why would he think that?" Joel asked running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Maybe cause when he showed up you fucking disappeared. And don’t fucking think no one notices that when you see him you sprint in the other fucking direction," Michael explained, a smirk on his face.

"No proof. I have never done anything of the sort. I’ve just been…..busy is all."

"Yeah busy having hots for Ray."  
……………………………………………………  
Ray had no idea what he had done to make Joel avoid him like he was some monster, but he never had too much time to dwell on it, teaching a bunch of rowdy teens was tiring and time consuming. Sometimes his mind would go to the man he knew nothing about, I mean he was very attractive Ray had to admit, and he would not mind kissing him for extended periods of time…..wait no that came out wrong.

So it came as a surprise when, Joel came to his classroom one day asking for a pen, since his had gone missing. He came back a week later needing a couple white board markers. It became a regular thing, Joel always asking for supplies, and them having a chat at the door, and Joel running off again.

Ray was far too naive to realize that Joel did not need any of the things he was asking for, and that this was Joel’s odd way of flirting with the man.  
……………………………………………………..  
"My flirting is not working," Joel complained to Michael a few days later.

"You mean you asking him for shit you have, and then running off? Yeah cause that is not flirting jackass," Michael replied, staring at the older man.

"How did you ask Gavin out?" Joel questioned, watching as Michael’s face turned many shades of red and pink.  
"Who the fuck told you that!" he yelled.

"No one….it’s really obvious Michael seriously. You two are always together, and hanging on each other. You two don’t seem to be hiding it."

"I didn’t ask him out…he asked me out. The idiot sent me flowers, and chocolates, and told me he had a crush on me, and how could I say no to the fool? Listen man, you just gotta grow a damn pair and ask him."  
…………………………………………………………  
When Ray got to his classroom the next day, all the girls were oohing and awwing at the bouquet of roses on his desk. Ray blushed finding a card under a vase, and upon reading the name his face went redder than ever before.  
They met in front of Joel’s door him waiting outside of it, as if he was waiting for Ray, which he was.

"Do you mean it?" Ray asked, panting from running all way over.

"Yes. I do." Joel hopped from foot to foot, looking down until Ray tilted his head to kiss him.

"That’s a yes if you didn’t know," Ray said laughing loudly.  
……………………………………………………  
"Michael, J-Roll stole my technique."

"Oh shut up idiot."


End file.
